Madrugada
by Lou Turner
Summary: "Boa noite Katie, durma com os anjos e sonhe comigo, porque quando você dormir comigo não vai ter tempo de sonhar com os anjos" "Que audácia desse garoto falar isso para mim" Tratie!
1. Madrugada

**Disclaimer: PJO não me pertence, se pertencesse eu não teria matado a Silena e nem o Beckendorf.**

* * *

** ~Madrugada~**

**Q**ue frio. É claro que a burra aqui se esqueceu de botar um casaco e veio SÓ com um roupão (e o pijama, é claro) para a praia. Em frente ao mar. No meio da madrugada.

O motivo de estar na praia no meio da noite? Insônia. E também é bem divertido encontrar o povo que também tá com insônia e os sonâmbulos. Só que hoje não tinha ninguém, não sei se isso é bom ou ruim, quer dizer não ter que aturar a Annabeth sonâmbula falando sobre arquitetura é ótimo, mas que era engraçado era.

Estava eu a admirar o mar, quando escuto passos. Opa, eu não estava mais sozinha, então eu rezei para todos os Deuses para não ser a pessoa mais idiota e irritante do mundo, Olimpo e Tártaro, Travis Stoll.

"Por favor, deuses queridos que não seja Travis Stoll, QUALQUER pessoa, menos esse traste!"

Acho que deve haver um novo seriado na TV Hefesto: "Como irritar Katie Gardner", porque quando viro para trás, quem está lá? _Travis Stoll._

-Não acredito! A senhorita perfeição na PRAIA, a essa hora da madrugada? Acho que estou sonhando.

-Pelo que eu saiba onze e meia da noite não é madrugada. - Será que se eu ignora-lo, ele vai embora?

-Que resposta malcriada, de onde você as tira?

-Quer MESMO que eu responda?

-Hum, acho que não. Voltando ao assunto, fazendo o que aqui, enquanto devia estar na cama?

-Estou fazendo um ritual satânico, não está vendo não?

-É?

-Claro que não seu retardado mental, só estou aqui sentada, estou com insônia.

-Eu também. - e se sentou ao meu lado.

Opa, quem deu permissão, para se sentar do meu lado? Esse garoto anda muito abusado.

-Cadê o seu espelho? – eu perguntei

-Quem?

-Connor.

-Aaah sim, ele está dormindo.

-Uau, até achei que vocês eram gêmeos siameses, só andam juntos.

-Anda muito engraçada, ein senhorita Gardner.

-Para você é senhora.

-Anda agressiva também. Qual o seu problema comigo? O que eu fiz de errado?

Que vontade de socar aquele garoto! Que pergunta retardada, como assim o que ele fez? Além de todas as brincadeiras de mau gosto, de roubar tudo e todos, e ser um completo idiota?

-Nasceu.

-Sabe o que eu acho? Acho que você tem inveja de mim. Por eu ser tão popular, bonito e engraçado.

Eu não aguentei, explodi em gargalhadas. Além de o fato em si ser tão improvável (eu sentir inveja dele por esses motivos), ele fez uma cara bem engraçada enquanto falava. Enquanto eu ria, ele me fitava com uma cara de presunção.

-O que foi agora? Não posso mais rir?

-Claro que pode. Só é curioso que você quase nunca ri, dá gargalhadas para mim e comigo, está sempre séria e irônica, e com um olhar que poderia me matar.

Foi a minha vez de encara-lo. Nunca achei que fosse ouvir Travis Stoll dizendo isso, ou algo parecido. Não que ele fosse burro, não mesmo porque ele é que era o gênio do mal da "dupla" com o Connor, mas sim porque nunca achei que ele reparasse em algo ou alguém além de si mesmo.

-Eu sou assim.

-Deveria rir mais então, você fica bonita.

A medida que ia dizendo isso, ele ia ficando corado.

-Era um elogio?

-Talvez sim.

-Sabe talvez seja hora de eu ir embora, boa noite Travis, até amanhã, ou hoje, como preferir.

-Boa noite Katie, durma com os anjos e sonhe comigo, porque quando você dormir comigo não vai ter tempo de sonhar com os anjos – ele falou baixinho mais eu ouvi.

-QUUUE? O quê que você disse?

-Eu falei algo?

-Falou.

-O que eu disse?

-Você disse: "Boa noite Katie, durma com os anjos e sonhe comigo, porque quando você dormir comigo não vai ter tempo de sonhar com os anjos".

-Que merda, ela ouviu – ele falando para si mesmo.

-É eu ouvi. Você pretende dormir comigo? Que história é essa Travis?

Eu estava começando a ficar com raiva. Que audácia desse garoto falar isso para mim, como se eu fosse qualquer uma.

Ao mesmo tempo eu estava vermelha e com muita vontade de rir.

-É claro Katie, pretendo abusar de você sem dúvida. – Ele falou com muito sarcasmo.

Digamos que resolvi entrar na brincadeira também.

-Ótimo. Meu chalé ou o seu?

-Nenhum dos dois, eu acho. Que tal o estábulo?

-Muito fedorento.

-Floresta?

-Ninfas de mais.

-Campos de Morango?

-Ei, no meu local de trabalho não!

-O sótão do ex-oráculo?

-Perfeito! Que horas?

-Uma da manhã está bom?

-Quando?

-Amanhã?

-Pode ser.

Começamos a rir logo depois desse dialogo um tanto estranho, Travis rolava na areia de tanto rir, e eu voltei a sentar. Resolvi falar:

-Isso foi bem estranho né?

-É. Você vai mesmo?

-Claro que não! Você vai?

-Não.

Ficamos em silêncio olhando o mar quebrando nas pedras. Foi um silêncio bem confortável.

-Sabe Travis, se não fossemos inimigos, seria bem legal ser sua amiga.

-E quem disse que precisamos ser inimigo? Eu nunca soube de nenhuma inimizade da sua mãe com meu pai. A não ser a parte em que ela liga, e se ele não puder atender ela murcha as flores para entrega.

-Como sabe disso?

-Percy me contou uma vez isso.

-Interessante. Mas prefiro nossa relação de inimizade, é bom poder descontar minha raiva em alguém com razão.

-E se eu não te der razão?

-Ai já é outra história. Tenho que ir, boa noite.

-Boa noite.

E quando eu já estava um pouco longe ele falou um pouco alto demais, não sei se intencionalmente ou não:

-Você ainda vai ser minha.

Deixa ele acreditar.

* * *

N/A:Já falei que eu amo a madrugada? Não tem hora melhor, para se pensar, ouvir música, olhar o céu, o mar, etc. Então durante uma madrugada monótona, surgiu a inspiração e pronto aqui está! Espero sinceramente que tenha ficado boa :]

é demais pedir para quem ler deixar review? *-*

Elogiem, critiquem,etc.

Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeijoss


	2. Matina

**DISCLAIMER: **Essa maravilhosa série chamada Percy Jackson e Os Olimpianos NÃO ME PERTENCE de modo algum. Desculpa, Rick, to só tentando passar o tédio, culpa não é minha se não tinha mais ingressos para ver o Lindo Lerman em 3D. Eu realmente gosto de Os Três Mosqueteiros. E do Logan.

* * *

- Sonhou comigo?

Não acreditava nisso. De novo não. Pelo amor de Deus. Será que ele achava que por causa daquela noite, ele tinha caído nas minhas graças?

- Claro que não.  
- Sonhou com o que então?  
- Sonhei que eu fui para algum lugar ficar sozinha, e eu realmente fiquei sozinha. Não tinha nenhum assaltante por perto para roubar minha paciência.  
- Ouch!  
- Que foi?  
Aquele garoto não era normal.  
- Você me chamou de assaltante. Sinceramente, Katie, eu admiro sua inteligência e seu sarcasmo, mas não sou nenhum assaltante. Prefiro me classificar como um gênio do crime em treinamento.  
- Você está me zoando? - Porque eu tinha que admitir: aquele trocadilho com assaltante e roubar paciência tinha sido péssimo, tinha que ser alguém muito burro para achar aquilo inteligente.  
- Não totalmente. Eu realmente admiro sua inteligência e seu sarcasmo, mesmo que eu seja melhor nos dois quesitos, mas foi bem ruinzinho aquela piadinha, né?  
Francamente! Quem aquele garoto achava que era? Como assim ele achava que podia insultar minha inteligência e meu sarcasmo e ainda dizer que meu trocadilho era ruim? Só EU podia fazer isso.  
- E em que mais você é melhor, bonzão? É mais bonito, também?  
- Olha, devo admitir que sou incrivelmente belo, mas nisso você consegue ser três vezes melhor - Ele concluiu com um sorriso e uma piscadinha.  
Senti que estava corando fortemente. Esse garoto é o abuso em pessoa, meus Deuses!  
- Você não tem mais o que fazer, não? Uns chalés para assaltar, aproveitando que está de madrugada e não tem ninguém acordado... - Dessa vez eram uma e quarenta da madrugada. Maldita insônia!  
- Não posso. Connor.  
Depois encarou o mar longamente.

O que isso significava? Vamos repetir para ver se eu entendo: "Não posso. Ponto. Connor. Ponto". Ok, ele não pronunciou os pontos, mas eu sei que eles estavam ali. Talvez, no mundinho delirante de gênios do crime dele, essas duas sentenças faziam algum sentido, mas para mim, não faziam nenhum.  
Até que eu pensei mais um pouco. Eu sabia que hoje o Connor tinha despencado de uma árvore na caça à bandeira e quebrado umas duas costelas e se encontrava na Casa Grande agora, e se...  
- O Connor piorou e você está de plantão acordado sem poder roubar ninguém para acompanhar o estado de saúde do seu irmão? É isso?  
Ele me olhou profundamente nos olhos, o que foi relativamente fácil/bom para mim, já que ele tem lindos olhos castanho-esverdeados. Sendo sincera, quem não quer encarar uns olhos desse para sempre?  
Por um momento achei que ele fosse me beijar, e fiquei meio que sem entender nada. Ele ia me beijar por que eu sou extremamente esperta e poupei-o de me contar a triste história e chorar após?  
Mas o que ele realmente fez me chocou profundamente: ele me sacudiu. Botou suas duas mãos nos meu ombros e me balançou para frente e para trás, enquanto dizia lentamente olhando nos meus olhos:  
- Você. Anda. Lendo. Muitos. Livros. Isso. Não. É. Saudável.  
Me desvencilhei das mãos dele e perguntei:  
- Quem é você para me dizer o que é saudável? - E comecei a rir. E ri sozinha, porque eu estava rindo DELE, não com ele. Ele odeia que riam dele, mais do que todo mundo. Deve ser coisa de gente "engraçada".  
Fiquei rindo por um bom tempo, até que disse:  
- Ok, agora explique o que aquele "Não posso. Connor." quis dizer.  
- Quis dizer que eu não posso roubar sem o Connor, porque:

1 - Nós temos um acordo de roubarmos somente juntos até eu fazer 18 anos. Ele não quer parar no reformatório sozinho, caso alguém nos pegue.

2 - Não é muito divertido roubar sozinho, para falar a verdade é meio chato.  
3 - Ele está roncando que nem um porco lá na enfermaria, não acorda por nada.  
4 - Quíron proibiu os filhos de Hermes de roubarem de outros chalés. Mas não é como se alguém ligasse, né?  
- Ah sim. Então você não pode roubar e vem aqui me encher a paciência?  
- É uma boa troca, não?  
Resolvi ficar calada, porque não tinha uma resposta suficientemente inteligente para dar.  
Resolvi ir embora e ter minha dignidade preservada.  
- Boa noite, Travis, não fique ai até muito tarde, se não amanhã você não acorda.  
- Você é minha mãe, agora? - Ele rolava de rir. Palhaço. Não entendi a piada.  
- Ainda bem que não.  
Virei as costas e ia sair andando, quando ele segurou meu pulso, e eu instintivamente olhei para ele, sentado lá no chão, ainda.  
Então, pela segunda vez na noite ele me olhou profundamente nos olhos, e então disse:  
- Vai sonhar comigo essa noite?  
- Vou pensar no seu caso.  
Eu realmente ia porque ele estava tão lindo dali de baixo, me fitando tão intensamente, merecia minha dúvida.  
- Pensa com carinho, tá? - O palhaço tinha que estragar o encanto, sendo babaca - E se você não sonhar comigo, já sabe, né?  
- Sonha com os Anjos, blá blá blá, você precisa renovar seu estoque de cantadas, essa já está ficando velha, já perdeu a graça. Boa noite.

- Ainda sou mais engraçado que você. – Gritou ele lá de longe.

Não era como se eu ligasse, também.

* * *

**N/A: **Como vocês estão? Tudo bem com quem conseguiu chegar até aqui em baixo, sem antes dizer: "Que bosta! Como alguém teve coragem de escrever isso?" e fechar a janela? Porque eu faço isso frequentemente. Com histórias ruins. Eu faria com essa aqui, mas como eu sou a "escritora" eu prefiro ter a cara de pau de pedir para vocês deixarem reviews, que podem ser com mensagens de amor, de carinho, de compreensão, sugestões de como melhorar a história, sugestões de como passar corretamente o óleo de peroba na minha cara, ou mensagens de ódio, só não vale ameaças de morte, porque eu não mereço tanto ódio assim, tem coisa pior nessa imensidão do fanfiction (EU ACHO, NÃO PROMETO NADA). Só não sejam indiferentes e apáticos, já dizia Dumbledore: "A indiferença e o abandono muitas vezes causam mais danos do que a aversão direta".

**N/A2: **Eu sei que madrugada era para ser one-shot, mas um dia após receber uma review depois de tanto tempo, animei e escrevi nas notas do meu ipod entre 3 e 40 e 4 e 26 da madrugada. Palmas para mim e para minha insônia que não me deixe aproveitar meu namorado, o travesseiro(colcha e cama são femininos, travesseiro é o único homem no nosso quadrângulo amoroso[não, eu não beijo meu travesseiro, só babo ele{to mudando meu nome para percy, rs}, mesmo]).

**N/A3: **Alguém mais além de mim e da Tati-Quebra-Barraco, fala _matina_ ou invés de _madrugada_?

**P.S.:** Não descrevi melhor a fic, porque a situação é praticamente a mesma do capítulo anterior, só muda o dialogo e a data/hora em que se passa, mesmo. Não sei se escrevo outro capítulo, talvez quando aparecer outra vontade...

Enfim, nos vemos na minha dramione-que-não-é-muito-dramione-mas-ainda-sim-é-bem-dramione one-shot(em brevíssimo) e na rose/scorpius short-fic. Sim, minha cara de pau é tamanha para continuar postando fic. É que escrever é menos chato que desenhar, algo que eu sou boa, mas não tenho paciência. E desculpem qualquer erro de ortografia/concordância/pontuação/coerência/coesão ou erro grotesco sobre a saga e seus fatos, faz um tempinho que eu não releio.

Beijos e Abraços para todas(os)(tem algum representante do sexo masculino aqui nesse site? Ou será que é só mito?)


End file.
